The present disclosure relates generally to sports performance garments, and more particularly to the design and construction of wetsuits, triathlon garments, aquatic compression garments, aquatic sports performance garments and other swimwear. Various wetsuits have been developed in the art, and are utilized for various purposes. Among these are performance wetsuits, which are popular among triathletes and open-water swimmers. Performance wetsuits provide drag reduction in the form of faster-than-skin surface coatings, warmth and additional buoyancy to the wearer, and are designed to enhance the speed and ease with which the wearer moves through the water while swimming.